Just One Kill Away
by 66samvr
Summary: When the 73rd annual Hunger Games rolled in, people couldn't wait to see this year's tributes. This is the story of that dreaded Games, from the perspective of a tribute who made his way in, and never came back out. Not a SYOT.
1. Chapter 1

"What are the odds of one of us being chosen?" I ask Ben, my older brother. It's reaping day again, and we're having the usual dread. We both hate the reapings. Anyone who has the amount of slips that I do would hate them too. Especially when you know the odds aren't in your favor.  
"I don't want you to be chosen," my little sister, Sylvie, states while tugging on my arm. "You or Ben."  
I smooth back Sylvie's dark hair and tell her it's alright. We probably won't get chosen. The names of the others boys combined is much bigger than ours.

"Don't get cocky," Ben tells me. He's 18, so this is his last reaping. I am 16 meaning I have to more to go. Sylvie isn't even 12 yet, but next year, she'll be penned off with the other 12 year-olds. And then we'll be powerless to save her.  
"My friend was reaped two years ago and never came back. That may happen to you too. Don't be overconfident."

I wave away Ben and proceed with the other 16 year-olds. Delta, the Capitol escort, casually makes her way to the stage, the Treaty of Treason is read, same old, same old, same old. The nerves kick in when Delta announces the choosing of the tributes. I panic. Hopefully she doesn't choose me.  
Her hands claws at a name in one of the reaping balls. Grabs another. Pulls it out. Opens it. And reads out the name of someone I don't even know.

"Caddy Burns."  
A 15 year-old girl with dew in her eyes, steps away from the others and slowly walks upward. Her hair's dominant color is brown, with highlights of red, and her hazel eyes are misty. I feel somewhat sorry for her. She doesn't look too healthy. Yes, this is a girl who drew terrasae. I know how it feels. I've had to do that too.  
Delta tells Caddy not to worry, because the excitement of a male tribute has arrived! She closes her eyes and grabs a random name. I just hope it's not me. Or Ben.

"Skyle Iumenta."  
Silence. A few heads nearby stare directly at me. Ben stares at the ground. I get an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Why is that?  
Then it dawns on me. That's me. I'm Skyle Iumenta.  
I'm District 10's male tribute for the Hunger Games.

* * *

I hold back tears and make my way to the stage. Someone gasps, probably Sylvie. I take slow steps, feeling like this is a joke. Surely, Delta will tell me she read the name wrong and that I'm free to go, Ben will burst out laughing, and I'll look like a complete idiot. But nobody says anything and I'm practically in front of the stage. No, this wasn't a mistake. It's reality. Cold, harsh, reality.  
I stand next to Caddy, who's sizing me up. I am pretty tall for my age. Delta cheers, anthems play, hands shake, and we are then yanked off the stage and thrown (literally), into the Justice Building.

I sit down and can't hold it back anymore. I burst into tears. I hear thedoor open, but I don't stop crying. I now know what just happened. A strong hand presses onto my shoulder.  
My father. A broad and strong man who's clearly worked with cattle all his life. Dark black hair and brown eyes. Three children who look so much like him. While Ben got his hair and Sylvie and I got the eyes, I still resemble him.  
I wipe my eyes. "If anyone has anything to say, say it now becasue I won't be returning to hear it."

"Sky, don't say that," Ben mutters in a clearly upset voice. "You can return."  
"No I won't! You guys know that better than anybody! I'll die! And I won't come back! The tributes will get if I don't kill myself with a stupid mistake! I'm nothing against any sort of Careers! So, just understand!"  
Three warm bodies cover me. They understand, even little Sylvie. She's gonna lose a brother. My father will lose his second son. Ben will suffer the most. He won't just lose his little brother, he'll lose his partner in crime. He's probably being teared apart on the inside, but refuses to show it. My father and Sylvie leave, but Ben stays a little longer.

"If in the rare occurence you have a chance..."  
"That's really rare, but okay?"  
"Win. Just win. And come back home."  
"You know I won't."  
"Just listen to me, Skyle! Win...just do it. And promise me you'll return."

It's a promise I'll never keep. 24 of us are going in. Only one of us are coming out. What are the odds that it won't be me?  
"I'll...I promise Ben."

* * *

On the train, nobody feels like syaing anything. Our mentors talk in a different room, leaving Caddy and I alone. It's then that I notice Caddy up close. She is one of those few people in District 10 with lighter hair and eyes, while I have the typical dark brown hair and matching irises. She also has a few freckles here and there. In a way, she looks quite nice. I'm pretty sure allies aren't a good idea, but if I have to choose, I'll take Caddy.

"What do you think our mentors are talking about?"  
"Who knows?"  
I focus my attention on the reaping recaps, who have started to show the Distirct 1 tributes. "That maybe they wish they got those guys?"  
"Very funny. Meh, they're too big of a show-off for my taste."

I snicker. Not because I don't want to hurt Caddy's feelings because her joke wasn't funny, but because it's true. District 1 is a show-off.  
The reapings fly by in a daze. The Careers are deadly, everyone else looks as if they'll be dangerous when they want to, and my own reaping is beyond painful to watch. Caddy and I trade comments and some actually funny remarks about tribute after tribute. We shut up when they show District 10, but go back to our jokes again afterwards.

"I'm gonna die," Caddy gives me a surprised look. I'll bet her first opinion of me was that I was deadly. She now knows I'm not. "I'll probably be the first to go."  
"Not if I go before you."  
"What makes you think you'll die right away?"  
"Same reason you think you'll die right away."

Suddenly, the time we had making jokes doesn't seem as fun anymore.

* * *

 **Meet Skyle Iumenta! He's the District 10 tribute for the Hunger Games! Let's just hope the odds are in his favor!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

When dinner rolls around, I join Caddy and our mentors, who are named Chase and Doella. You have to admire them. They're living proof District 10 has a chance. There might've been another victor who mentored them, but I'm not sure. He must've died years ago.

I turn my attention away from the mentors and to the food. It tastes delicious. While Caddy seems to enjoy a green soup that tastes like spring, I fancy these birds that are filled with orange sauce. Doella has to remind us constantly to pace ourselves. Once I start to fill up, I slow down.

Chase picks up one of the birds, but doesn't wolf it down the way we do. He's a victor, so he's spent his life in absolute luxury. Gets more money and food and goods then the rest of us. Always had food this tasty. "So, enjoying yourselves?"  
I nod through a mouthful a meat. Chase is one of the younger victors, not even 30 yet. He's sarcastic and is often seen with a smirk on his face. And honestly, it's somewhat annoying.

"Breathe kid," Chase reminds me. "They don't award you anything in the Games for stuffing your face."  
Doella slaps Chase on his arm. "Don't take offense to that. He's going to help mentor you. It's best you listen to him."  
So," I fold my hands and stare the mentors in the eye. "how does this mentoring thing work? Do you only care for your one tribute until that cannon sounds? Because it will happen, I guarantee it. So, tell me what I need to know so I know what to expect in the arena."

"My, aren't you just a ray of sunshine." Chase smirks. I then realize why District 10 never wins. Because Chase couldn't care less. He won't help at all. I suddenly find myself pitying next year's male tribute. Because he'll need all the help he can get.  
"Not like you've given me many reasons to be positive anyways." I plan to accompany my remark with a blow to the face. But Chase catches my hand before I can slap him.

"Desperate, aren't you?"  
I wouldn't exactly call myself desperate. Because I knew from the moment Delta called my name that I was never gonna return home. But in the slight chance that I would, I would love to go back. Go back to my father. Go back to my little sister. Go back to Ben.

"Maybe I'm desperate. It beats what I was about to call myself anyways."  
"Good. Listen here, kid. You want to go back? Well, I'm in charge of making sure you do. That means you respect my decisions and listen to my orders, got that?"  
"What's in it for me if I do?" "You'll get your reward soon enough, kid. Just let me pull some strings. In the meantime, don't screw anything up."

* * *

I've officially decided I don't like Chase. I probably would be better off if I convinced Doella to take me as well as Caddy. I tell this to Caddy, and she just sighs.  
"Skyle, you're not gonna get much help. Just be glad Chase is even willing to do anything for you."

Caddy's right. I've heard rumors of tributes who got on Chase's nerves and were left to die in the arena. Nothing was sent to them in the time of need. No gifts to help, nothing. It was said that the sponsors for those tributes were sent to Doella instead. All I can hope is that the rumors and theories aren't true and that Chase forgot or something. But I've clearly driven him somewhat up the wall. He may not even be willing to help me.

"Let's just hope that he stay true to his word."  
"I think so. Doella will probably mask him."

* * *

Based on my current situation, incoming death, and the fact that Chase ignores me every chance he gets, I'm in a pretty lousy mood by the time we approach the Remake Center. Caddy and I crowd at a window and I try to make it look like I'm enjoying myself. The building actually looks nice on the outside. But on the inside, it's a nightmare.  
My prep team (whose names I haven't bothered to learn), use strips of whatever to pull hair off me in places I didn't even know it could grow. I remember the chickens that we stripped of feathers before digging in, I know how they feel.

I finally catch a break when my prep team tells me to wait for my stylist. I sit down and think on how he or she will look. I'll be they'll strip even more hair, and possibly skin, off me.  
My stylist finally comes in. A middle-aged woman not wearing a wig, but with hair as bright as the sky cascading down her back. She's wearing a silver dress and her face has a silver tattoo of a rose streaking across. I have to admit, she hasn't really overdone it like my prep team, who all have different colored skin tones. "Hungry?" she asks in the usual Capitol tone.

After I've been fed some lunch, my stylist introduces herself to me. "I'm Jewel. I've been working with District 10 for about 4 years now, after one year with 12."  
"I'm Skyle. And, I've been living in District 10 for 16 years. Never been in 12."  
She smiles. "I think you and I will be good friends. Now Skyle, ready to see your costume?"

I don't tell Jewel how nervous I am, instead I follow her to my costume, which she helps me in. It's a simple gold tunic. I ask her if it means anything, but she then drapes a leather hide over my shoulder and wraps a cattle whip around my free wrist as if it's a bracelet. The thing weighs a ton.  
"Are you sure the whip is a good idea?"  
"Oh, it's fine." Jewel assures me.

I meet up with Caddy. She's wearing a gold dress, but her whip and hide are on reverse shoulders and wrists.  
"I'll rips off your whip if you rip off mine." I tell her.  
"Sounds good." she responds. I step into the chariot, then extend my hand so I can help her in like a gentleman. But Caddy swats my hand away and climbs in on her own. So much for that idea.

It takes forever, but District 9 finally starts moving. I feel a quick jolt as we follow after. The cheering for District 1 rings in my ears, but nobody seems too interested in the later Districts. As usual, District 12 goes last, with more people laughing than cheering. They wear sparkly black coal miner jumpsuits, with flashing headlights. It looks stupid and pathetic. No sponsors for those two.  
We stop in front of President Snow, listen to his speech, then head inside. Caddy and I leap out, rip off our accessories, and leave them behind.

Chase and Doella give us small congratulations. I bet they're probably glad we didn't look as stupid as District 12. I follow after Chase, who leads us to the elevator, when I feel a tap on my shoulder.  
The male tribute from 9 is standing behind me. He's wearing a gold top, matching pants, and a flowing cape that looks as if a picture of a wheat field has been painted on it. He's holding my leather hide in his hand. "You dropped this."

"Keep it." I respond.  
"You show you don't want it?" he asks.  
"No." I find Chase and quickly catch up with him. I've had enough of sparkly parade costume for one day.

* * *

 **I made up the costumes for District 9, 10, and 12. I tried to make it look like their stylists were trying, but the District 22 ones didn't do very well. Lol, sparkly coal miner costumes.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"In two weeks, 23 of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days, particularly to what I'm about to say. First, no fighting with the other tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the Arena. There are four compulsory exercises, and then then rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes. 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife."

Atala finishes, then sends us off to train. Everyone's shown up. It's important we do. Or at least it's important for Caddy and I. We need all the training we can get.  
We line up for swords. The tall, dark-skinned, muscular boy from 2 is already training. He manages to overpower the trainer, almost killing him. His District partner and the District 1 tributes cheer. He then joins him, and they call him something along the line something along the lines of Dominic, which I assume is his name.

Caddy and I spend the next few hours training. While Caddy's amazing on the gauntlets, I can easily pick up and throw a knife. We do other skills together, such as make a fire, identify poisonous plants, create snares, and evaluate each other on the ropes course. By the end of the day, we're both covered in a thick layer of sweat.

"You should try making some allies." Doella tells us at dinner. That comment almost makes me choke on the roasted chicken.  
On the train, I promised myself I wouldn't ally with anybody. Maybe Caddy and that's it. Allies are dangerous. Once they blind you with trust, they can easily dispose of you. "Are you kidding me!? No!"  
Chase sighs. "At least get on some goods terms with these tributes."  
"I don't care what they think of me!"  
"Its suicide, this stubbornness you're pulling. Just at least be nice to one of them. I'm not asking you to take them everywhere with you, but just deal with them."

I realize Chase's right. I'll need allies if I want to make it further. So the next morning at training, I keep my eyes peeled for any potential allies. Anyone who will be easy to get along with and at least spend a few days with. I know who I really want to look for and talk to, but he finds me first.  
The boy from 9 is just inches from my face. He has the look of his District upon him. Dark hair, matching eyes, and has to be around 16 or 17. He's an inch or so taller than me.

"Got any leather hides to return?" I ask.  
"No, I'm dealing with something a little more valuable today." He gestures for me to follow him. "Let's talk."

We head to the trident station, since it's completely empty. It's the perfect place to talk.  
"Barle," the boy mutters. I'm about to ask what it means, but then I realize it's his name. "Skyle," I reply.  
"So Skyle, consider this. Nobody thinks we'll ever have a chance. I'm just some random grain guy and you're a stupid cattle farmer. But us grain and cattle masters gotta stick together."  
"Right," I respond, even though I'm not sure what he means.

"So, let's prove to the Careers we can be just as powerful as they are. Our alliance is nothing to laugh at."  
I finally get what he's hinting at. "Alright. I'll get Caddy to join us." When Barle gives me a look, I explain. "Caddy's my District partner."  
"How about a 4-way alliance then? You me, Caddy, and my District partner?"  
"Sure."

* * *

I tell Caddy about everything, which she seems okay with. Barle and his District partner would make good allies.  
Chase seems a little proud of me. "Way to go kid. You actually got somewhat to like you." I then got pulled from the room by an Avox because I threw my fork at Chase and almost hit him.

Trainging flies by quickly. I spend quite a bit of time with Caddy, Barle and a girl who's about 14 or 15 with auburn hair and green eyes named Lilac, who is Barle's District partner. I sometimes do a bit of training by myself, especially when it comes to knives.

When we come to our individual assessment, Caddy wishes me luck before she goes. I sit in silence with the tributes of Districts 11 and 12.  
"Skyle Iumenta," a voice calls. I get up and proceed. I know what I'll do. First I set up some dummies. Then I select a knife that feels as if it was made for me. Then I throw.

The knife lodges itself in the dummy. I do a second attempt with another knife and dummy, before Seneca crane, the Head Gamemaker, tells me I can go.

* * *

7 of us are sitting in front of a large TV screen awaiting scores. There's Delta, Caddy's stylist, whose name is Wonderus, Jewel, Chase, Doella, Caddy, and me. Finally, Caesar Flickerman pops up and reads them out.  
The careers all got within the 8-10 range. Everyone else, lower. Lilac scores a 5, but Barle gets a 3, which is confusing. Finally, Caddy's face appears on the screen and they flash a 6. We all applaud for Caddy, until my name is heard.  
"Skyle Iumenta, with a 6." Caddy gives me a warm smile, and everyone claps for me.

The District 11 and 12 tributes get pretty low, as usual. Nobody notices, they're all too busy celebrating our scores. I don't think the scores are really that great, until Chase tells me this is pretty high for a District 10 tribute. Oh, that makes sense.  
"Alright," Chase shoves Jewel, Delta, and Wonderus away. "I've got to get these two to bed. Tomorrow, we prepare for interviews and there's lots to do." He slams the door in front of their faces.  
"Interviews?" I've completely forgotten about them, with all the training and excitement over a 6.  
"just get to bed."

* * *

 **Yeah, interviews! That's really all I can think of right now. :P  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"Pretend I'm Caesar and I'm asking you questions." Chase sat across from me, staring me in the eye. "Answer them honestly, please. I don't do well with tributes who lie just to make everyone feel sorry for them."  
"What would make you think I'd be lying?" I ask. I don't have a problem with that. Make up a sob story about Sylvie just to win everyone over.

"Because it's annoying. I had a tribute who told everyone he was love in with his District partner, had volunteered for his twin brother to save him, had no parents, and was abused by his uncle, so he learned how to fight to protect himself. He lied, of course. Didn't last one day, that guy. Tell me only one of those things, and I'm done helping you. Tributes who are like that are so annoying."  
I remembered that year. It was the year before I became eligible for the reaping. Everyone was overcome with emotion for that tribute, until they learned he had been reaped, had parents, no brother, and didn't know how to fight. He was gone in 50 seconds.

Chase asks me a bunch of questions? How's my family? How did I feel about scoring a 6? How did I feel about being reaped? How do I feel about Caddy? What's my plan to win? When I refuse to answer the last question, Chase scowls.  
"They make it sound like everyone goes home a winner. And they for a fact only one of us will."  
"Just answer the question. This kind of attitude won't help you in any way."  
"This attitude works perfectly well for me. I don't really care."  
"Think about it this way. Just tell them what they wanna hear. Then you can ignore them for the rest of the Games. Sound good, kid?"

I agree, mainly because I really don't have much choice. We go back to drilling me with questions. I try to picture Chase as Caesar Flickerman and answer the way he'd like to hear. I must be doing pretty good, because Chase gives a smirk. "Nice going, kid. You don't sound very convincing, but it's good enough."  
Good enough. Chase has made it clear. In these Games, I'll never be a real tribute. I'll only be good enough.

* * *

Jewel fingers the fabric with her fingers. "Don't you just love how it feels?"  
She's dressed me in a gold suit with indigo clothes underneath. I decide that I'm not going to wear any gold in the arena. I've had enough of it.

"Hey Jewel," I call to her.  
"Yeah?" Jewel spins around.  
"Go see Chase. He could really use someone to make him look beautiful again."  
"Very funny," Chase growls, but I can see a smile forming on the edge of his lips. "Have you seen yourself?"  
"No, but I'm sure I look better by comparison."  
"I may not by the District 10 version of Finnick Odair, but I have a nice outside."  
"Well, maybe you need to eat some of Jewel's lipstick. Then you'll look good on the inside." I shoot back.

"Enough!" Doella yells. "Shut up, both of you! Chase, we need to go."  
As they leave, I take a look at Caddy. She's wearing a strapless dress that's the color of a brown cow. But I'm sure she figured that one out, because she warns me not to say anything.  
We line up behind District 9. Lilac's wearing a purple dress tied with a darker sash of the same color, while Barle wears a suit that's a dark grey with purple lining to match Lilac. It seems to be everyone's plan. Match the tributes. Caddy was given the brown dress so we could look like a cow in a golden field together.

The girl from One, who is apparently named Brillia, takes the stage. She wears a silver strapless dress that barely covers her chest, to leave room for the imagination. I turn away quickly. Barle whispers to me different things about each tribute as they go along. The girl from 4, who's wearing a seaweed green layered dress, is nicknamed "Arrowhead" by many tributes for her shooting skills. The girl from 7 wears a short dress that's mainly hazel with a necklace of leaves. Barle tells me that she can get aggressive when she wants to. Dominic has self-proclaimed himself the Career pack leader. He wears a blood-red jacket over pitch black clothes, giving him a fierce look.

Lilac is very shy. She and Caesar go back and forth. When Caesar asks her how she plans to win, Lilac stares off into space for a bit. "I'll take each day as it goes. Just a reminder for every other tribute here. I may be from District 9, but that doesn't mean I'm not a threat. Don't underestimate me." She plays it perfectly.  
Barle makes a few quick jokes with Caesar. "So Barle," Caesar asks. "These Careers are quite the bunch this year. How do you feel about them?"

Barle gives the audience a smile. I've seen it before. Here it comes.  
"Oh, the Careers? I'm not to worried." He gestures to his muscles, then his head. "They're all buff and no brain."  
The audience bursts out laughing. Barle leaves the stage and Caddy comes on. "I'm not too worried, Caesar. This year, we forgotten Districts will be making a difference."

By the time it's my turn, I'm a nervous wreck. An Avox gently helps me to the stage, and I sit next to Caesar. We talk a bit about my time in the Capitol, and for laughs, I tell him that they need more cows around here. Then, things get beyond personal.  
"Skyle, that moment when you got reaped, nobody could miss the shock on your face. What was that like for you?"  
I pause. I never wanted to talk about my reaping. Ever. Even chatting with Chase about it was somewhat torture. But I remember what Chase asked me to do. _Tell them what they wanna hear._

"Worst day of my life. I never thought I'd be reaped. But then my name was called. And I-"  
I stop talking. The audience thinks I'm just pausing for a dramatic look, which they seems to love. But I don't wanna talk anymore. "Sorry," I tell Caesar.  
"No no, go on. Tell me Skyle, what are you leaving behind that upsets you so much?"  
"My sister. Sylvie. She told me she didn't want me to be reaped. And I told her that it would never happen. But I was wrong."

The audience shows their sympathy. And suddenly, I hate them. They've never had to tell their sisters they wouldn't go to their deaths! They approved of me coming here! Why do they care!?  
Caesar asks a few more questions about life back home. I answer halfheartedly. I can't wait for my time to be up so I can leave. And when that happens, I can't leave fast enough.  
Caddy, Barle, and Lilac wait backstage for me. The now bored audience listens to the District 11 and 12 interviews, then we get taken up to our rooms. I bid Barle and Lilac a distracted goodbye and promise to see them in the arena.

Doella and Chase don't have the energy to look at us. I pull off my suit and give it to Jewel, telling her that she did a good job on making it. Soon ,everyone heads to bed. Only Caddy and I are awake.  
"I think we did okay," Caddy mutters. I agree. Good enough. That's as far as we'll ever get in these Games.  
"Tell me about it."  
"I don't think there's anything left for me to say." Caddy mutters, while staring out the window.  
"Yeah. Expect, see you tomorrow."  
"How do you know you'll see me tomorrow?" It's returned. The accepting dying first thing. Last time of seeing each other will be in the skies.  
"Just get past the first day. Goodnight Caddy." I get up to leave.

"Goodnight, Skyle."

* * *

 **No, Caddy and Skyle aren't lovers. They're just District partners and that's it.  
I made up the name of the girl from One, Brillia. It's a play on the word Brilliant.  
**

 **The comment Chase makes at the beginning about that one tribute is a reference to Hunger Games Mary Sues. They always volunteer for a sibling or something, are good at whatever they do, are abused or orphaned and bring it up all the time, always look attractive, always find love, and are usually from 12, 2, or 4. Oh, and most are female. There are a few reasons I used Skyle, but one is because he won't be so much like a Mary Sue, or in this case, a Gary Stu.**

 **Oh, I'm ranting! I hope you enjoy Skyle's adventures!**


	5. Chapter 5

Nobody has the energy to say anything at breakfast. Mainly because there's nothing to say. When you've spent a a few days bonding with someone who will be taken away from you within a week, nobody knows what to tell one another.

Chase walks me to the hovercraft. We stop and he places his hands on my shoulder. "Goodbye Chase," I tell him.  
"Kid, I just wanted to let you know, you were fun to work with. Really gave me a challenge. I must say, I needed it. To remind myself that you were all kids who just didn't want to die."  
"Yeah well, I don't want to die," I respond. My voice quavers.  
"Kid...look at me. You'll make me proud." With that, Chase gets pulled back by two Peacekeepers and I have nowhere to go but into the hovercraft.  
I sit next to a girl from 8 and Barle. Nobody says anything here. But Dominic, Brillia, and the other Careers are glancing around. Viewing us as fresh meat. Kills. Nothing more.  
An attendant comes around and gives us our trackers. The needle hurts as it's jammed into our arms and a few tributes wince.

The atmosphere feels deadly and nerve-wracking. The Careers seem to enjoy watching the rest of us squirm. Barle stares off into space. I look at him every once in a while, but he never notices.  
Caddy is sitting across, next to the boy from 4. She catches my eye, and gives me a nervous smile, which I return.

The hovercraft is moving now. We're leaving the Capitol and going off to our deaths. Where one of us will survive and 23 of us will never come back. Our blood will paint the landscape and the weapons used to kill us. We all hope that the one lucky tribute will be us, but what are the odds of that?

No, we'll all be dead. One way or another.

* * *

Jewel's waiting for me at my tribute tube. She takes a grey jacket and pulls it over my shoulders. I stick my arms through and let her adjust it.  
"No token?" she asks.  
I shake my head, then examine my outfit. every tribute wears the same thing, but in different colors. District 10 always wears grey, no matter what.

I give Jewel a goodbye. She wraps me in a hug, before letting me proceed to my tribute tube. I step in and a shaft of glass closes around me. I stand there, waiting for something to happen.  
And then I start moving. Upwards. Leaving Jewel behind, as she ignores everything that happens to me and works on an outfit for next year's tribute. Dusty light blinds me as I take in my surroundings. The arena.

The Cornucopia sits in the center, in a sunken area. Rocks make a funnel shape as they extend to the top. Groves of trees are everywhere, and I hear the faint trickling of a river somewhere. I then realize the purpose of this shape. Some clever tribute will camp in the Cornucopia and watch everyone climb their way out. Maybe shoot them down or go after them. It's designed so if you're spotted you'll die. Someone always dies.  
I focus on the Cornucopia. Supplies are strewn everywhere, the less important ones closer to me. The Cornucopia always has something in there. Once the timer runs out and the horn sounds, tributes will run for supplies. They will be killed in the fight. It's a Bloodbath. All I have to do is live past it, and I'll have an easier chance of surviving.

The time is running out. I have to wait for the right moment, get ready, find out what I want...  
And then we run! Someone next to me trips and falls off their pedestal right away. But I burst off with a surge of energy. I drop to the the ground, and tumble past the boy from 12, who's about to meet his end right here, thanks to Dominic. I jump off the ground and grab a blue bag lying just inches from my feet. But the girl from 6 has noticed the bag as well and grabs ahold of me, trying to fight for the bag.

I wonder if I should strangle her, like what the District 7 female's attempting with the District 5 male. But instead, I kick her off me. I start running off, grabbing a canteen of water lying nearby. I take a look behind me. The boy from 1 found the District 6 girl and slashes an axe across her chest, just seconds before the boy from 5 falls dead out of the District 7 girl's arms.  
Someone pushes into me and we tumble over. I'm about to shove the attacker away, when I realize that it's Barle. "Come on!" he hisses.

We start running off. I take a second look at the Bloodbath, Dominic throws the corpse of the District 12 girl aside, Arrowhead's found a bow, and the boys from 3 and 4 are fighting over a bag, until one of them retreats. It's complete chaos.  
Barle watches with me. "Let's go. I want to get climbing as soon as possible."

We reach the rocks and climb up them. Barle goes as fast as he can, and I stay behind him. Somebody screams and I almost lose my balance, if it hadn't been for Barle, who grabs my wrist. I don't stop again. I have to follow Barle and get as far away from the Careers as possible.  
Barle stops when he reaches a flat ledge high up. I pull myself up next to him. He's carrying a sickle, a small canteen of water, and a sack of apples. It might be enough food to last us a while.  
I dig through my bag. I find a knife, a small coil of wire, a loaf of bread, a pair of gloves, and that's it. I feel disappointed. I went through all the trouble of running for and fighting the girl from 6 for this bag, only to get this!?

Barle peeks over my shoulder. "Nice haul. And then you have a canteen of water."  
"It doesn't feel like a nice haul."  
"It will take you pretty far. Don't underestimate these things."  
I ask how Barle knows all of this. "I studied the Games. Let's go."

I let Barle lead and follow behind him. I can see the Cornucopia. Bodies are strewn everywhere. Someone's still fighting another tribute. It will be a while until they can figure who's dead.  
We find one of the few tree groves around the arena. Barle pulls a branch out of his way. For some reason, he seems to know where he's going. maybe because he studied the layout of the arena while everyone else focused on the goodies at the Cornucopia.

I then realize Barle's strategy. He studied the fine points of the Hunger Games and is an observant, fast learner. He got a 3 on purpose, so he could keep all suspicion off him so nobody would figure out his plan. He's smart. Real smart. But is this all for real, or is he using me just to take him further?  
As we go along, I constantly sneak looks behind me, just to make sure no tributes are following us. We leave the grove and continue climbing. Neither of us says anything.

Barle finds another flat ledge were we stop to rest. He pulls out two apples from his sack for us to eat. the fruit tastes a little sour, but juicy. I consider washing everything down with a little water, but decide to save it all for later.  
We decide to throw our cores down the rocks to distract other tribute. Barle tosses his first and I watch it sail. I pull my arm back and toss mine next.

And then the cannons fire. I count on my fingers as they sound, each shot representing a dead tribute. When they fire the 8th shot, all goes silent. 8 dead from the Bloodbath.  
"Who do you think died?" I ask. "I only saw a few of them."  
"We'll find out soon enough." Barle promises me. He gets up. "Let's get back to climbing."

Climbing the arena is excruciating. Barle gives out shorter and shorter breaks, not all of them coming with fruit to eat. Sweat trickles down my head. My throat is beyond dry. I sallow my saliva, but it doesn't help. Barle doesn't want to break into the water canteens yet.  
As the day goes by, it gets hotter in mid-afternoon, then starts to cool down gradually afterwards. When the sun begins to set, I convince Barle to stop for good. We hide in a cave in a grove and settle for the night.

Barle makes a small fire and I roast two more apples. We take our time eating. And then, the pictures of the Fallen show up.

First is the boy from 3. Afterwards, both tributes from 5 follow. I am not surprised when the girl from 6 appears. Then the boy from 8. Barle and I relax when the next tribute to appear is the girl from 11, the both from 12. The pictures disappear and the sky goes dark.  
Caddy's still alive. Lilac is still alive. I sigh. Hopefully, we'll find them soon.

"Get some sleep," Barle tells me. "I'll take the shifts."  
"Don't you want to sleep?" I ask. Under the glow of the fire, I see dark circles under his eyes.  
"I'm used to functioning without sleep."  
"Get some anyway. You're gonna need it."  
"Fine. I'll wake you up later."

I settle down and close my eyes. I hear Barle's breathing as he puts out the fire we made. I just hope he stays true to his word and doesn't use this as an excuse to kill me. I grab my bag and tuck it close. Just in case.

* * *

 **The Fallen:  
**

 **24th place-District 12 male. Killed by Dominic.  
23rd place-District 6 female. Killed by District 1 male.  
22nd place-District 5 male. Killed by District 7 female.  
21st place-District 12 female. Killed by Dominic.  
20th place-District 3 male. Killed by District 2 female.  
19th place-District 5 female. Killed by Brillia.  
18th place-District 8 male. Killed by District 2 female.  
17th place-District 11 female. Killed by Dominic.**

 **Remaining tributes:**

 **District 1 male-District 1  
Brillia-District 1.  
Dominic-District 2  
District 2 female-District 2 District 3 female-District 3  
District 4 male-District 4  
"Arrowhead"-District 4  
District 6 male-District 6  
District 7 male-District 7  
District 7 female-District 7  
District 8 female-District 8  
Barle-District 9  
Lilac-District 9  
Skyle-District 10  
Caddy-District 10  
District 11 male-District 11**

* * *

 **So many dead as many as the 74th Hunger Games, but quite a few. I killed off both District 12 tributes because in reality, they wouldn't last very long :P  
**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm having a dream of sitting on the edge of a fence surrounding a cow pen with Ben and Sylvie. We're watching the sun set. The night all goes dark. And that's when my brother and sister suddenly morph into Brillia and Dominic. I tumble off the fence and run. They're gaining up on me. Brillia tackles me and pins me to the ground as Dominic pulls out a deadly sword and swings.

And then I wake up. I must've been screaming or something, because Barle is staring straight at me. "What time is it?" I ask.  
"A little past midnight."  
"Go to sleep. I'll take a shift." Barle refuses, but I can see from the dark circles under his eyes that he needs sleep. I finally win over and he lies down and closes his eyes. Within seconds, he's lightly snoring.

I stare out at the stars. They twinkle brightly. It's almost comforting, until I realize the stars form a number. 73. Real clever Gamemakers, real clever.  
I wait until the sun begins to rise, then nudge Barle. I use my knife to cut some slices of bread for breakfast. Based off Barle's expression, he'd rather finish off the apples first, but he's too hungry to complain. We take our time eating, packing, and putting out our fire. Barle suggests getting rid of it so nobody will know we were here.

The routine is the usual. Climb for a while, then rest. Apples are handed out at every fourth break to ration them. But it's my thirst that drives me nuts. Finally, I can't take it anymore and sip from Barle's canteen. I pass it over to him. We're so thirsty, that we drain of good third of the water.  
Barle sighs. "This is why I didn't want into these this early. You need to handle your thirst, Skyle."  
"I didn't get anything to drink yesterday. Plus, there's a river somewhere."

Silence. "I think we all know by now that there's a river. Which means someone will set up a camp nearby, wait for thirsty opponents, and attack. It's best that you try to avoid places that will draw in a lot of tributes."  
I give up and silently follow. We're still climbing, with breaks here and there. By the time the sun sets, we're exhausted. I find a nearby cave and crawl inside. Barle comes after me. We sit, eat something quick, watch to see who died (nobody), and fall asleep. Well, I fall asleep. Barle sits in the mouth of the cave with his sickle, staring off into the sky. For some reason, I can imagine him in a soft bed at midnight, woken by nightmares. Leaving and going for a walk in a wheat field. Spending his nights in the Training Center studying past Games until he can't watch no longer.

Barle literally has to shake me awake. I take his old spot in the mouth of the cave, clutching his sickle. I hope I'll never have to use it. I was never really good with sickles. Knives are a different story. Anyone can use knives.  
I wake up Barle as the sun begins to rise and cut some bread. We eat quickly and start packing up. I open up the apples sack to shove a canteen in, when I hear a cannon. In a second, we're both standing outside to watch as a Career runs off, leaving a broken body behind. I head back inside to finish up the packing, when Barle pulls me back out and starts to run. I'm a bout to ask what happened, but then I see it.

"Avalanche!"

* * *

The dead body left behind s soon forgotten. Rocks are tumbling down fast now, providing only one way to go. Surely, this will kill off someone in some way. And it does. As Barle and I run, two more cannons can be heard. No doubt avalanche victims, as everyone's running for their lives now, with no time to kill.

I'm tripping over anything that gets underfoot, not being able to run straight. but fear keeps me going. I don't want to be crushed, I really don't. But the rocks are starting to slow down. This was meant to kill off a few tributes to keep the Games going. But if it slowed down, it might mean something worse than an avalanche is waiting for us.  
It comes in the form of Brillia. She's on top of a tribute, who I can't recognize. She's stabbing hard. Barle's eyes widen, then he clutches my arm.

"Duck!"  
As I do, a stray rock comes flying overhead. It sails through the air, and knocks into Brillia. She tumbles back and bangs her head on the ledge. Her body hangs loosely off and I'm pretty sure she's long gone. Barle hurries to Brillia's victim, the last person I ever expected to witness dying.

Lilac.  
When I saw her up close, I could tell she was pretty. But now, her green eyes are dimmer than I remember and her hair's streaked with her own blood. The warm red liquid seeps out of multiple wounds in her chest, spilling onto her arms. The most frightening one is the hole in her forehead. Carefully, I cut off her jacket cuff and use it to mop her face. When Lilac sees me, she screams.  
"It's okay!" Barle responds as he holds her upwards in his arms. "Skyle's not here to hurt you."

Lilac nods, and turns to look at me. With some of the blood cleaned of her face, she looks a bit better. She swallows, then hangs limp. Two more cannons fire. And then I now that she's not coming back.  
I expect Barle to cry, hug her close, or scream for her to come back, but he doesn't. He simply lays Lilac down and mops up her face one last time. Then steps back. The blood's not gushing anymore and she doesn't look as frightened. In a way, it seems like she had a more peaceful death. Minus all the stabs, of course.

We turn and walk off. Passing Brillia on the way. I think for a bit, then kick her body off the ledge. I don't care if she's already dead. She killed my friend.  
And that's something I'll never forgive her for.  
As I stretch my foot up to cause some more damage, Barle stops me. "Don't bother."

The walk back up takes forever. By the time we arrive to our cave, it's starting to go dark. I munch into a roasted apple and move closer to the fire. The images of the Fallen then appear.  
Brillia appears first. After her is the boy from 7, followed by the girl from 8. Barle stops watching when they show Lilac's face, but only the boy from 11 is after her. The images fade as the sky grows dark.

I offer to take the first shift, to let Barle sleep the day away. It's been tough for both of us, to watch a friend die in front of our faces. I knew it would happen, but never expected it to be like Lilac's death. Nobody deserves to be stabbed in the face.  
Barle wakes up about two hours later and tells me to go to bed. I don't refuse. I need to sleep this day off me as well.

* * *

 **The Fallen:**

 **16th place-District 11 male. Killed by District 1 male.  
15th place-District 87 male. Killed in Avalanche.  
14th place-District 8 female. Killed in Avalanche.  
13th place-Brillia, District 1. Killed by falling rocks.  
12th place-Lilac, District 9. Killed by Brillia.**

 **Remaining tributes:**

 **District 1 male-District 1.  
Dominic-District 2.  
District 2 female-District 2.  
District 3 female-District 3.  
"Arrowhead"-District 4.  
District 4 male-District 4.  
District 6 male-District 6.  
District 7 female-District 7.  
Barle-District 9.  
Skyle-District 10.  
Caddy-District 10.**

* * *

 **Poor Lilac-chan.  
I wonder who's gunna die tomorrow~ (Games tomorrow, not tomorrow tomorrow)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

The morning seems a bit cooler than the other days. It's a nice difference than the scorching heat that came to wake us yesterday. Maybe the Gamemakers want to give us a break.  
I slice up some bread and give Barle the bigger slice. He deserves it. He's had a rough night. So did I. I dreamed I was being chased by Brillia. She finally caught me and just as she was about to kill me, Lilac formed behind her and slit her throat. I was trapped helpless as Lilac descended on me and began to stab me in the forehead repeatedly. If this was how I spent my night with my lack of knowledge of Lilac, I can only shudder to think of Barle's dreams.

As usual, we get an early move. Climbing away from the Cornucopia. I finally ask Barle why we're moving so far away from the center of the arena and wouldn't it make sense to go forward? He tells me that he's certain the Careers are camping in the Cornucopia and that it's a good idea to separate us from any other tributes.  
"That makes no sense. How many of us are left anyways?"  
"Still a few. Get moving."

It takes about a good hour of complaining to convince Barle to stop, at least for a minute. Neither of us were built for climbing. I see it in his face. In District 10, climbing isn't something we do. I'm not sure how it affects District 9, but there's only so many things that have to do with grain. Barle's a real fast learner.  
And then the cannon fires. A hovercraft appears. I watch as it picks up a nearby body, that of a rather skinny and ill-looking tribute. They then fly off without another sound.

"Thirst," Barle mutters, and I give him a look. "The tribute died from thirst. In this arena, you won't survive very long without water. I would say, about three days before you dehydrate."  
"Oh, that's reassuring," I respond.  
"It's the truth." Barle isn't wired for sarcasm right now. I repack everything so it's easier to carry. We ended up losing my coil of wire, some apples, and Barle's water canteen, which clearly upset him. I 'm not sure how we lost some items. I guess they fell out because of my horrid packing. But there's only so much time you have to gather everything when an avalanche hits.

To make climbing easier, I play a little game with myself. Imagine what Ben would do if he was in my position right now. And Sylvie, if she was old enough. Well, Barle would have to do a lot of convincing to get Ben on his side. Maybe Ben could tame Chase better than me. Have the strength to take on a career. No, he'd be going around screwing up the Games for everyone. That way, it would become harder for them and easier for him. Sylvie would probably be in my position. Not knowing what to do, relying on allies for help. Maybe she could play the cute angle so she'd get a sponsor gift to help her. Maybe she'd train real hard and turn into a bloodthirsty killer. I shake the last idea from my mind.

We take another break. And then that's when I spot her.  
The girl from 2 has to be 17, no question about it. her jet black hair blows around her face and she's clutching a trident in her right hand. A strange choice of weapon for a girl from 2, but in the Games, you grab whatever you can get your hands on.  
I'm not too worried about her weapon choice. Except for the fact that she's pointing it at me.

I stare at Barle for help. His expression is hard to read. I search his eyes, hoping maybe I'll come up with an answer, a clue, something.  
"Admit it Skyle, you knew this day was coming."  
 _Don't do it Barle,_ I think.  
"The alliance we had would have to break eventually."  
 _No Barle, no._ The trident's staring to leave her hand now.  
"And one of us is going home. this moment right now will determine it. All that's left to say is that it was real nice knowing you, Skyle."  
 _Barle, please. No._

The girl from 2 runs off as soon as she's thrown her weapon at me. I feel frozen to the ground, unable to escape the weapon. Is this where it ends for me? Is this where my cannon will sound?  
The trident's sailing through the air now. I can feel tears threatening to form in my eyes. This is the end of the road for me. This is where I'll go down.

Then Barle jumps right in front of me. And the trident spears him, just below his chest.

* * *

"Barle!" I scream. He tumbles to the ground. One of us gives off a mangled cry. I can't believe the sight in front of me.  
Barle lays on the ground in a crumpled heap. The trident sticks out of the right side of his waist. I grab the handle and yank the weapon out of him. Barle makes a deranged yelp and slaps me.

"Ow!" I whimper. I probably deserved that. Having someone pull a weapon out of your body must really be painful.  
I don't know what to do. I am sitting there, Barle's head in my lap. I want to yell for him to come back and that I'll do anything for him to live. Even if that means I'll die myself. But there's nothing to do. We all know that he's good as dead.

But then I get an idea. I lean over Barle so he can hear me clearly.  
"Barle, listen. Somewhere, high above us, is a place where a giant grain field grows. Here, the tributes of District 9 pick the field and use it to make bread. The field always has enough grain for everyone and never runs out. Never. And somewhere, they're preparing a feast for you, because they know you're joining them, in a place where you'll no longer be in harm's way."  
Barle's face softens and I catch a glimpse of a small smile. "I'd like that." Then, his eyes grow dark and he hangs limp.

I don't do anything. Because I know there's nothing I can do. Barle's gone. I don't need to wait for the cannon to prove it. I grab the supplies. The bag. The sack of apples. But if I am to be honest, I'm kinda glad I'll get a bigger share of food now. There's only one mouth to feed, not two.  
I feel like I'm in a daze. I've been with Barle for 4 days, enough to know him, to the point where he really felt like a true ally. No, more than an ally. He was my friend.

Friends in the Hunger Games? It's true. No wonder the final battles between the Careers when they break up the alliance take forever. Because they really got to know their allies. To the point where they became friends.

I find a cave and hunker down for the night. I can't think straight. I just want to go to bed.

* * *

 **The Fallen:  
**

 **11th place-District 3 female. Killed from dehydration.  
10th place-Barle, District 9. Killed by District 2 female.**

 **Remaining tributes:**

 **District 1 male, District 1.  
Dominic, District 2.  
District 2 female, District 2.  
District 4 male, District 4.  
"Arrowhead", District 4.  
Spence, District 6. (Yes, I revealed his name for an upcoming chapter.)  
District 7 female, District 7.  
Skyle, District 10.  
Caddy, District 10.**

* * *

 **Wow, we're really burning through these guys.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

The wind picks up. It's been going on ever since last night, blowing dust and sand everywhere. Not the best way to start the 5th day of the Games.

The 5th day. Have I really only been in here for five days? It felt much longer than that!  
I wipe hardened tears from my face, unable to remember the last time I've cried so hard. Barle's death really shook me up. I spent my night with my head buried in my jacket as I sobbed.  
Then it comes to me. The last time I've cried, really. Worst day of my life.

The day my mother died.  
It was the night after the Reapings. We were home, glad that I had survived my first reaping and we weren't going to lose Ben. I was 12, Ben 14, and Sylvie 7. My mother was pregnant with her fourth child. She gave a sudden gasp and my father pulled her into his arms as tears ran down his face. Tears of joy.  
It all happened so fast. In one minute, the doctor was preparing as Ben and Sylvie watched with me. My mother clinging my father's hand, hoping for some support. Then it changed. The doctor's worried face. My mother clung onto my dad's arm so badly. Ben's eyes widening and Sylvie let out a horrified yelp and buried her face into my shoulder. My mother gave a frightening scream.

The baby lay lifeless in the doctor's arms. We never found out the gender, but we could tell it looked a lot like my mother. The same dead eyes.  
I cover my ears with my hands as the screams echo through my head. "Shut up, shut up, shut up," I hiss until the noises die down. I grab everything and run away from the cave. I need to be somewhere to think now. Barle was right. The alliance had to break eventually. Maybe I can win. Win for me. Win for Barle.  
But winning means that 8 other tributes need to die, like the Careers. And Caddy.

"Caddy!" I've forgotten about her. She's not dead, I know that for sure. Where is she? With her own alliance? Alone? At the mercy of a Career? I shake the last thought from my mind.  
I take off running. Leave the cave. Go somewhere. Stop. Drink. Cut some bread. Get some food in me.  
Where am I? This is another grove. Make no sound. If anyone is in the trees, they will find me.

It doesn't take her long to do so.  
The tiny girl from 7 sits in the tree. Her blonde hair falls into a braid down her back. She's only five feet, but she has to be around 15. A knife sits in her hand, but she doesn't throw it at me. No, I've seen enough Games to know she's waiting for something.  
"What do you want?" I ask.  
The girl's eyes widen. "Oh, I never thought you'd ask?"  
"Well, what are you waiting for?"

The District 7 female picks at her knife. I wonder if I should pull out my knife. But it's at the bottom of the bag. If she's gonna throw her knife at me, I wanna be able to see it.  
"Let's see, I'll make a trade. You do a little favor for me. In return, I won't kill you."  
I wonder if this is a terrible deal, then I remember witnessing her strangle the boy from 5 to death.  
"What do I need to do?"

"Find Spence. Kill him for me."  
"Spence?" Judging by the name, this boy is not a Career. Which is good since I'll never be able to take down a Career.  
"That annoying boy from 6. Almost slit my throat."  
"Let me get this straight. I need to kill Spence?"

I think about the offer. Kill someone and in return, I have two less tributes hunting me down. It comes to me as no surprise I'm being asked to do this. Everyone assume because of my height that I have no problem sticking a knife into another tribute. They're wrong. I have a huge problem with that.  
"No. I'm not getting my hands bloody for you. Go strangle him or whatever."  
The District 7 female pouts. And in her eyes, I see the eyes of someone from her District that I hate.  
"Aw, you're no fun."  
"These Games never gave me a reason to be fun."

I leave the girl in her tree. I'm not sure why, but I don't like her. Maybe because she reminds me of someone else.  
 _Johanna Mason._

I don't care if this girl is the only living victor from 7. Ever since I watched her Games, I've always hated her.  
Johanna won the 71st Hunger Games two years ago. That was also the year Ben's friend, Kegan, was reaped. Johanna portrayed herself as a weak and defenseless little girl, until it came down to the final 6.  
There were 2 careers left. The girl from 1 and a boy from 2. A boy from 4 and Johanna. The District 8 male and Kegan. Then a Johanna stumbled upon the boys from 2 and 4 having a fight.  
That's when she killed them both.  
The audience watched as Johanna smiled evilly over the dead bodies. Kegan had witnessed everything and watched in horror as Johanna saw him. He knew what this meant and ran off.

I'll never forgive Johanna for that. The way she ran after Kegan. Caught up to him. And drove a knife straight into his neck.  
Two days later, the boy from 8 set off a landmine that killed off the girl from 1 when they were fighting. Johanna gladly chased the District 8 boy to the river. I can't remember what happens next. All I remember is Kegan's death, terrorizing me.

I knew Kegan too well. He was always kind to me. It took two weeks before Ben could properly function again. Kegan was the only real friend he had. He was also a friend to me as well. I knew what Ben was feeling; I was feeling it too.

Can I risk a repeat of what happened two years ago? The District 10 male dies at the hands of the District 7 female? No. Deals this in are a big risk. They won't keep. Don't bother pressuring everyone to keep them. Even if the deal holds up, Spence can kill me. I'm not risking it. Those two can kill one another. I'll stay alone.

I sleep the day away, only to wake up at night with no cannons. Dang it.  
I can't really sleep after that, so I count on my fingers who's left.  
The boy from 1. Dominic and his District partner. Arrowhead and her District partner. Spence. That girl from 7. Caddy. And of course, me. That makes 9 alive, 15 dead before us. And I'm willing to bet that in the next 4 days, we'll all die. Save one. The victor. And it won't be me.

Not only will I not be able to actually kill someone, I am in terrible condition. I broke down last night. I am refusing to be with anybody. I have barely any bread and apples left, or water. if they don't kill me, I'll die from starvation. Give the Hunger Games a whole new meaning.  
I force myself to go back to sleep. And then the nightmares begin.

* * *

The remaining tributes that are still alive are running after me. I constantly trip in my attempts to escape them. That's when all the tributes who have died jump out from the ground. They turn into mutts, and the living tributes start riding them.  
A mutt that resembles the girl from 6 bites my leg, causing to tumble to the ground. Caddy looms over me, riding a mutt resembling Barle. She holds a sickle in her hands and slashes at me. Then I wake up in a pile of sweat.

As I cook the last remaining apples, I see the girl from 7 sitting outside my cave.  
"Will you take the offer into consideration?"  
"I already gave you my answer. No."  
"You know 10, Spence found your District partner yesterday."  
I freeze. "Caddy? What did he-"  
"You should just be happy he never killed her."

* * *

 **Remaining tributes:**

 **District 1 male-District 1.  
Dominic-District 2.  
District 2 female-District 2.  
District 4 male-District 4.  
"Arrowhead"-District 4.  
Spence-District 6.  
District 7 female-District 7.  
Skyle-District 10.  
Caddy-District 10.**

 **Oh no! What could've Spence possibly done to Caddy?**


	9. Chapter 9

Knife in hand, I follow the District 7 female, unsure if she'll really stay true to her word. I finally haven given in. She wants me to kill off Spence for her. Because he's seen Caddy before. And maybe even hurt her.  
As we head through the arena, I think about what will possibly occur from this. The District 7 girl has told me that Spence has a sword. That's not good. I mainly focused on knife training in the Training Center, since knives are so easy to use. I know exact crap about swords, let alone how to dodge one. Yep, if Spence catches me I'm as good as dead.

"There," The girl points and I can see a cave hidden in an arena wall. You probably wouldn't catch it at first glance, but it's there. For me, I think it's actually clever. Most tributes set up camp where they're in close proximity of resources and supplies. Nobody would hang out here unless they're well stocked. Like Spence...  
Suddenly, I'm now slightly afraid.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" I hiss. "Why have me do it?"  
"I'm not as stocked as you are." The girl from 7 just shrugs. "Plus, he already knows how I attack."  
"Whatever." I know she's banking on the hope that Spence will take me down in the process while I get rid of him. Kill two birds with one stone.  
And I hate myself for just realizing this now.

I creep towards the cave, hoping that I don't dislodge a pebble or step in the wrong area that might alert anyone of my presence. Sound is a dangerous thing in the Games. It automatically leads to your demise.  
Spence doesn't hear me. When I take a closer look, I realize he's asleep. Sleeping the day away. Waking at night to find out who's left. Maybe planning on attacking the other tributes under the cover of the darkness.  
Spence's back is turned to me. A pile of rocks lies off in one side; his bag straight across. I can't see his sword anywhere. That's not good.  
"Do it," I whisper to myself. Kill Spence, get this over with, have the girl from 7 leave you alone. I don't know why but I need to do it.  
 _Just do it._

I raise my knife over my head. Slowly and dramatically. Give them a good show.  
I take a look at the sleeping body in front of me. Can I do this? Is it a good idea if I do? Sweat is dripping down my forehead. My hands are clammy and the knife slips. It drops right in front of me, the sound of the impact echoing through the cave.  
"No, no, no, no," I mutter, grabbing the knife. I can't lose it now. I scramble to the ground and grab hold of the knife, which slips through my fingers as if it's rubber. I finally snatch it and lift it up. But it's too late. Spence is staring straight at me.

* * *

I've screwed it up. There's no way I'll succeed in killing him now. I grab my knife, jump to my feet and run.  
Spence chases after me. Sword in hand. Eyes narrowed in anger. There's no way he'll let me go now. He doesn't do well with tributes who try to kill him in his sleep.

I take as many turns as I can, hoping to shake him off my trail. But no such luck. Thinking fast, I head straight for a grove of trees. Maybe I can hide there. Or at least be harder to find.  
"Get back here!" Spence yells. He grips his sword harder and quickens his pace. "I know she put you up to this! Once I'm done with you, I'll kill her myself!"  
"Oh, this is just wonderful," I mutter quietly. I don't even need to ask to know he's talking about the District 7 female. Who's abandoned me right now, knowing she'd be target number one.

Then I trip.  
Over the tree root I fly. Blood rushes to my head and my face comes in contact with the ground below me. I mutter something profound under my breath as Spence slows down behind me.  
"What were you thinking?" he asks quietly. As if he's giving me a chance to prove myself. If I do it correctly, I'll be free to go.  
"It...it was...f-for her..."  
"Who?" Spence's tone has grown sharper now.  
"She t-told me...that you...hurt my...District partner..." I bite my lip, hoping this is true and not just some ploy to get me to help. I am liking the District 7 female less and less.  
Spence just chuckles. He rubs his hand along the blade of the sword. And I know I've said the wrong thing to the wrong guy.

"Oh, she's been getting you to do this? To kill me in my sleep?"  
I just nod.  
"I understand. That 7 girl is quite the manipulator. I figured she thinks you would be willing to raise your chances of getting out of here, am I right?"  
I nod again, trying to get up. But Spence sticks his foot on my face and knocks me back down. He then laughs. A cold, cruel, heartless laugh.  
"I wouldn't have a problem with that. What I do have a problem with is that you agreed to what she had to say. And for what? Your partner's still alive; she never mentioned that I killed anyone, only that I came close to doing so. But you agreed to her word. Tried to end my life with your knife. And this my friend, isn't very forgivable."

I wince. I'm really stuck here. Spence won't let me go. There's no way I can count on anyone to save me. I'm doomed.  
The sword in Spence's hands looks even sharper now. He raises it above his hand. "One down, 7 to go."

Somebody whirls quickly around a nearby tree and kicks Spence in the face. He tumbles to the ground, his sword falling out of his hand. A tribute steps out and grabs the sword.  
I can only watch as the District 7 female stabs Spence. Repeatedly. He doesn't say anything, too shocked to speak. I feel my heart racing as the scene before me finishes. The District 7 female yanks the sword from Spence's body and smiles.

"That works too."  
"What the heck!?" is all I can say. "You stabbed him with his own weapon!?"  
"Please, like you were actually close to killing him. You would've been dead meat if it wasn't for me."  
"Oh shut up," I respond.

Once I have the energy to get up, I leave. I'm sick of it all. Sick of having tributes hunt me down. Sick of District 7. Sick of all the dirty work and the betrayal. Sick of death threats. I turn my head to the sky.  
"Chase," I growl. "please just send me something so I can have a normal night for once. Just once. Where I'm not being haunted by the dead tributes or having the living ones after me. Is that really too much to ask for?"  
It's not. It only takes a minute for the parachute to appear. Sponsors. Something I almost forgot I had. Until now.

I open the gift to find a thermos full of water. Sighing I gulp down some of it. Water. Yes. I take the note that came with the thermos and read it to myself.

 _Drink up!_  
 _-Chase_

I can't help smiling. Really it's the first time I've smiled in a while. Chase's gift has provided me with something to take me a little longer into these Games and has reminded me that I might have a chance. Chase can be a really good mentor when he wants to. Too bad he never does. I wonder how Caddy's doing with Doella.  
I close my eyes as the sun begins to set. Then they show the pictures of the Fallen. Spence. And that's it. Everyone else is still alive.

Sitting in the same cave from this morning, I lean back, willing myself to have a pleasant dream for once. And I do.

* * *

 **The Fallen:**

 **9th place-Spence, District 6. Killed by District 7 female.**

 **Remaining Tributes:**

 **District 1 male-District 1.  
Dominic-District 2.  
District 2 female-District 2.  
District 4 male-District 4.  
"Arrowhead"-District 4.  
District 7 female-District 7.  
Skyle-District 10.  
Caddy-District 10.**

* * *

 **Not a very exciting day, but who knows what will happen on Day 7 of the 73rd Hunger Games? (Yes, we are on day 7 now)**


	10. Chapter 10

Practically woken by the hunger rising in my gut, I take a sip of water. My food is running low, I have nothing but a knife to defend myself with, and I am an emotional wreck. But enough about wrecks and enough about me. What I need to worry about is food. And now.

I pluck my knife from my bag and turn it over and over in my hand. Now I guess I could try hunting. I never hunted in District 10, but I have experience with gutting and cleaning dead birds. Maybe if I can manage to take one down, I might have a decent meal tonight. My mouth practically waters at the idea of fresh game.

I head to the nearest tree grove, hoping that I might find even the tiniest of birds hopping back in forth in the trees. It doesn't take me long to spot the quail. Sitting on a tree branch and staring back at me.

Back in 10, the quails were a bit of a problem. They would constantly steal food from our chicken coop. Dad said that this would mean less to eat for the chickens. When I suggested feeding the chickens more so they could still eat the proper amount of food even with the quails, he shot it down, saying that more food would just drive the quails over even more.

And now is a plump little bird, completely at my mercy. If I aim my knife just right, I can take the quail down, without scaring it or missing. I close one eye, trying to imagine the knife as a dart. Take a deep breath, and throw.  
 _Thunk._

I glance at the tree branch the quail was sitting on a second ago. Empty. Underneath lies a dead bird that has a knife sticking out of its chest. My mouth waters all over again and I grab the bird. "Food," I whisper to myself, stroking the bird's soft feathers.  
And then I hear it. A small whistle. I instantly freeze, prating it's not another tribute. My surprise completely fades when I catch another bird sitting nearby.

A mockingjay. They're quite rare in District 10. Sure they come to attempt to steal some food from our farm, but I've never really seen one up close. It's pretty, actually. Black, grey, white feathers. And a voice like the heavens.

I whistle, remembering someone once telling me how much these birds like songs. The mockingjay whistles the tune right back, but it sounds beautiful coming from the bird. Like a song.  
I consider killing and taking the mockingjay with me, but decide against it. It's too beautiful of a bird to kill. Quails are a different story. Anybody can catch and kill a quail. But a gifted songbird? Who would actually have the heart to take down something like that?  
I take the quail to a nearby cave. I'm not too sure why there are so many caves everywhere, but I sure am glad for them. Tonight, this cave will provide me a place to have my own feast.

Gutting birds in 10 is one thing. There was one time where my dad taught me how to properly prepare birds for eating, and another time where I did it by myself, under his watchful eye. It's a little different cleaning the quail in the Hunger Games, but I manage and I soon am cooking the bird over an open fire. The smoke is drifting away, but I really don't care right now.  
In mid-afternoon, I take a bite of the wing. It has a bit of a stronger taste tan the chicken I'm really used to, but it beats the bread and apples I've been living on for a while now.  
Before I know it, the wing is finished and I'm chasing everything down with water and tossing the bones down the cliff side.

Once I finish my little meal, I pack everything up. I want to spend a little more time with that mockingjay. The bird hasn't moved an inch since I left the grove and stills sits in the same spot. I think and whistle three little notes to the bird. It whistles them back, but in a deeper voice. Then the mockingjay repeats the notes in a more feminine voice. It blurts the same three notes out over and over, in different variations. Ans each one is its own kind of wonderful.

Once the mockingjay finishes, it cocks its head and stares back at me, waiting for me to give it something else to sing. I try whistling a different set of notes and then the variations begin.  
And that's what we do for the next hour and a half or so. The mockingjay will listen to my song, then do a series of variations with it, until it gets bored and wants to hear something else. I sing or whistle something else, and the the mockingjay repeats its cycle. Really, the bird isn't bad company. I'm wondering if I can try to find a way to take the bird with me, but I hear a loud shout, and I run. As I do, the mockingjay whistles one last note, which I assume is its way of saying goodbye, in hopes that I come back and give it something else to sing.

My heart pounds as I make my way to the a cave. That was certainly a human, no doubt. A tribute. But who? Caddy? That girl from 7? Dominic? Another Career? A different tribute who I don't have the energy to remember right now? Hopefully, they didn't see me. They probably heard the mockingjay, which is the least of my worries right now. But I realize that I'm starving. So I finish off the quail, which is pretty small, even after I already finished the wings. I allow my eyes to droop and for myself to fade away into sleep.

Yet again, my dreams take a weird, nightmarish turn.

I am following the mockingjay through a dark forest. The only way I know where I'm going is by listening to the mockingjay as it flies. But with every note, the voice of the bird sounds grimier and grimier. Until finally we stop. And I've run into Dominic. He and the other Careers pin me to the ground and take turns slitting my throat with a sword. I am screaming for help from the mockingjay, but it quickly changes into Brillia, and she begins to join her fellow Careers.

I wake up just before Brillia can take another go at me. I am covered in cold sweat from head to toe. It's the eighth day here in the Games and as far as I can tell, nobody was killed last night. So my prediction of the rest of us dying out quickly was wrong. If anything, deaths will become more spaced out. I sit in the cave and take a small sip of water. That's when a loud voice practically carries through the arena.

 _"Hello final tributes! Claudius Templesmith here! And I'm inviting each and very one of you to the 73rd annual Hunger Games' feast! For some of you, these might be an easy chance to grab a bit of food to eat! For the rest of you...well...this might be a good time to take out a hungry opponent!"_

A feast? He can't be serious! The feast occurring right now? This might give me a chance. Hopefully, someone brave enough can take out a Career right then and there. No matter how bloody Feasts always are, there's always food. Always. I take a deep breath. Food. I need to get there, no matter what.

* * *

 **Remaining Tributes:  
**

 **District 1 male-District 1.  
Dominic-District 2.  
District 2 Female-District 2.  
District 4 Male-District 4.  
"Arrowhead"-District 4.  
District 7 Female-District 7.  
Skyle-District 10.  
Caddy-District 10.**

 **The Feast will be next!**


	11. Chapter 11

The Feast isn't being held at the Cornucopia this year. Instead, it is held in the form of a silver table covered with food. My mouth waters when I see the packages of crackers and apples. Not as common are the potatoes and thermoses, which probably hold soup of some kind. But the best thing there, beside the water canteens, are the little chocolate truffles. They sit hidden among the goodies. I've only had chocolate once, in the Capitol. And it tasted amazing. I can practically feel the chocolate melt in my mouth all over again.

I crouch down behind some rocks, hoping no other tributes who happen to be nearby will see me. Who knows how many of the 8 tributes left attended. My guess is that at least one Career is here. Out on the hunt, weapon out and sharp, looking for a fresh kill, someone to slice through, some blood to spill onto the dusty rocks. And that cannon that signals the end of the line. The dead and crumpled body. The sickly grin they show on their faces.

But nobody shows up. I can't be the only one who chose to attend, am I? Maybe I should make a run for it while nobody's here. No wait, there's that girl from 7. I watch from my hiding spot as she runs up to the table, grabs a canteen and tucks it under her arm.  
Something triggers a sound I can just barely hear and she whips her head up. I barely catch the blue shine of Arrowhead's jacket as her shaking hands fire that one arrow.

The shaft plunges itself into her chest. The girl from 7's eyes widen with shock, then droop. And she tumbles over and sprawls to the ground, dead.  
Arrowhead is now grabbing what she can. As she shoves some crackers into her quiver, a yell pierces through the arena and the boy from 1 appears out of nowhere. Dominic is right behind him.

I watch as the two boys chase Arrowhead around the table. This is my chance. I spring from the rocks and run for the table. I grab hold of some crackers. Another glance around, and then I pick up a sack of potatoes. I finally shove a truffle into my pocket for later.  
As soon as I turn around, I see Dominic standing right behind me. arrowhead and the District 1 male are behind him, wrestling. Dominic suddenly drops to the ground and grabs my legs. I fall and he begins to drag closer towards him.

"I've waited long enough to kill ya, 10. I'm not letting you slip past our defense again!"  
I let out an accidental scream, then attempt to kick free. But Dominic has a iron grip. "Why we never took you out when we had the chance, we'll never know. But I'm gonna ram my sword into your intestine if it's the last thing I do!"

Arrowhead lets out a hollow scream. Just barely past the giant mass of Dominic's body, I see the boy from 1 get up, hands sticky with blood. Dominic catches my gaze, then grins.  
"Ya see what happened there, 10? Ya see what we did to that archer girl? That is what I'm gonna do to you. Because no tribute crosses paths with me and lives. Ever."  
Dominic picks up his sword and raises it over his head. I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and exhale. Dominic has let go of my right leg so he can use his sword. If I just get my position right...

I spring my leg up and kick Dominic straight in the face.

He drops the sword, which lands in the District 1 male's foot. I take my chance and wriggle out from under Dominic. Then I force myself up. And run.  
I manage to grab the crackers and potatoes that I dropped. As I run off from the Feast, I catch the Careers collecting the food from the table. And then stop just in time to hear Dominic yell.  
"We'll be back 10! This ain't over! It will never be over until your blood is spilling onto the ground!"  
"Just leave him, Dom. We can kill him later. Let's just take the food and head back to camp."

I stop a few times to catch my breath. It doesn't matter where I'm running, anymore. As long as it's away.  
Away from the Feast. Away from the dead bodies of the girls from 4 and 7. Away from the Careers and their death threats. I can tell, based off the stain on my foot, that I gave Dominic a bloody nose. Or, at the very most, broke it. He'll be upset at that. No wonder he now wants to kill me so badly.

I open my bag and shove the crackers and potatoes in. Then I remember the truffle and pull it out. It's wrapped in some sort of covering and is a light brown ball with a white squiggle on top. Looks delicious.  
Tastes delicious too. I shove the whole thing into my mouth. At once, the sweetness takes over. It's just how I remembered it in the Capitol. A little water is all it takes to wash it down.

Then the cannons fire. Two of them. One for the District 7 tribute who tried to get me killed by sending me after a killer herself, one for the girl from District 4 who everyone referred to as Arrowhead for the bow she possessed. Dead and gone.  
"Just 6 left," I say quietly. "Only 6. I can do this Skyle, can't I?"

I have made it pretty far. To the final 6. With three Careers and two tributes who I can't remember, but the final six all the same. Maybe I can win this thing. All I have to do is outlast the others...  
But there is a death threat hanging over my head. A promised threat. Careers stop at nothing until the last drop of blood spills, and them they turn on one another. It's always the same.  
A District 2 tribute will kill a District 1 tribute. Then a District 1 tribute kills a District 2 tribute. Then the remaining two battle it out. Survival of the fittest. That is always how it's been here.

I spend the day in the grove, which I recognize from yesterday. The mockingjay is still there, so I say hello. To my surprise, it gives a song. The first song I ever sang to it. When we met after I killed that quail. And the familiar song it has to say is so comforting, I can't help but smile.  
"Nice to see you too," I say. Then I leave.

* * *

The day is drawing to a close. I find myself waiting, waiting for them to show who's been killed. I already know, of course. I watched both of them perish in front of my own eyes.

So it shouldn't surprise me when Arrowhead an the girl from 7 appear one last time. Then they disappear, now ceasing to exist.  
But they'll now live as memories. Just like all the other tributes who have died before us. Like Brillia and Spence. Like Lilac. Like Barle.

In the 8 days that have come and gone, 18 tributes were killed. Only 6 still remain. They've all come back to memory now.  
One from 1. Both from 2. One from 4. And both from 10. Caddy. When was the last time I've seen her? In the hovercraft that brought us here. That's when. And she's been out there ever since. Still alive. Probably injured in some form? Waiting for the right moment to kill? On the very verge of death?

I lie down and close my eyes. But the threat of Dominic bringing my death still looms over me.  
And then the nightmare begins.

He's chasing me. I can't run any longer. At first I thought I was in a field back in 10. But now the field has turned into ghosts that hold the sharpest weapons I have ever seen. They all chase after me. Smiling their twisted smiles.  
Suddenly out of nowhere, the ghosts part and Dominic grows a pair of blood red wings. He flies over me and lands on my chest, pinning me down. Upon closer inspection, I see that his real wings are grey and are actually just coated with blood. The blood of all the other tributes that have died.

I manage to wake up just as Dominic cuts my throat into a bright red smile. My hair is mangled with sweat. I feel myself gasping to breath. It takes me awhile, but I assure myself it's alright. I am not lying dead with my throat cut open. It was just a horrid dream.

Outside, the air feels cool. But it's rather reassuring. I feel myself bask in the breeze for a bit.  
I head to the grove, hoping to see my mockingjay friend. But I can't find the bird anywhere.

I try whistling, which doesn't seem to work. Then I call out, "Hey! it's me!"  
Then I hear it. Faint at first. But I can make it out alright.

The scream of a tribute.

* * *

 **The Fallen:  
**

 **8th place-District 7 female. Killed by Arrowhead.  
7th place-"Arrowhead. Killed by District 1 male.**

 **Remaining Tributes:**

 **District 1 Male-District 1.  
Dominic-District 2.  
District 2 Female-District 2.  
District 4 Male-District 4.  
Skyle-District 10.  
Caddy-District 10.**

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the Feast, with all its chocolatey goodness!**

 **Feedback is depreciated, to let me know what you guys think of the story and Skyle's adventures!**


	12. Chapter 12

The scream. It came from nearby. I don't exactly know why, but I find myself yelling, "Who's there?"  
"Skyle!" somebody screams. "Skyle!"

 _Caddy?_  
I break into a run. Running past the trees. Past the roots. Towards my District partner. The only person out here who knows my name.  
"Caddy!" I yell. "Caddy, where are you!?"

"Skyle! Skyle, help me please!"  
"Caddy!"  
"Skyle!"  
"Hang on, Caddy! I'm coming!"

As I break through the grove, I hear Caddy's shouts get louder. We continue screaming each others names, in hope that maybe there's a chance I can save Caddy. Before something happens. Something deadly happens.  
I see her. She's stopped screaming, because she's seen me.

Caddy seems paler than last time I saw her. Her jacket is covered in dirt and dust, ripped in some places. Her fingers are coated with blood. She lies on the ground, her ankle twisted inside a large trap.  
"Caddy!" I immediately drop down beside her. "Caddy, are you okay? I'm gonna get you out now, Caddy. I'm gonna get you out."

I pull my knife from my bag. Lay it on the ground beside me as I grab a hold of the trap and try to yank the sides apart. The spikes lining the inside cut through my fingers and send jabs of pain through my body, but I ignore them, hoping that I can find a away to take care of them later.  
Somehow, I manage to pry the trap open enough to the point where I jam the blade of my knife in, careful to avoid piercing Caddy's flesh. It takes even more time, but I finally open to trap and set Caddy's leg free, which she quickly yanks out.

Caddy stares at me for a while. Then, out of nowhere, she wraps her arms around me and gives me a large hug. "You're alive."  
"Yes," I say quietly. "...wasn't easy."  
"What happened?"  
"Death. People died. Some trying to save me."

I want to tell her everything. Tell her about Barle. Tell her about Lilac. About Spence and all the other tributes who perished in front of my very eyes. The cannons. The collected bodies. The faces shown in the dead of the night. The weapons. The blood. The nightmares that never go away.  
"Everyone is dead, Caddy. We're two of the only ones left."

Caddy looks at the ground. "Skyle," she whispers. "I saw them die as well."  
"You did? Who?"  
"That boy from 11...he couldn't have been more than 13...he was stabbed...repeatedly...until he couldn't produce any more blood...still, stabbed even after that...he was just the first..."  
The death sounds absolutely horrible. I finally know what happened to the District 11 male. Who died 6 days ago, just before the avalanche hit and I came across Lilac's bloody body...

"Do you think you can stand?" I ask. I suddenly have the urge to leave before a Career starts stabbing me repeatedly to death. Caddy nods and wobbles to her feet. She clutches my hand tightly, as I watch the blood begin the seep from her ankle. I'm now healing expert, but the wounds might be able to hold off before they get infected or something. Or worse.  
"We have to clean that," I point to Caddy's ankle. "Well, I'm not sure if it's a priority, but we better do something before it just gets worse."

"Skyle."  
"I've got some water. Do you have any cloth? Or maybe a sturdy enough leaf?"  
"Skyle!"

As soon as Caddy points him out to me, I see him. That boy from 1, armed with two axes and a third one tucked into a holster around his waist. Tall, muscular, no more than 17 or 18. Grinning evilly, having come across here to see if the trap has caught for him an unlucky tribute.  
And we are his catch of the day. The tribute throws one of his axes. Thinking fast, I shove Caddy to the ground and look up in time to see the axe literally inches away from me, leaving me nowhere to go.

The axe slams into my shoulder with such force I'm knocked to the ground. The impact loosens the blade, which falls clean from the cut it made. But that only worsens the pain.  
I bite back every curse I feel that I'm about to let free, and force myself to get up. But the pain is just too much and every movement only hurts even more.

Caddy's doing worse than I am. She can't get up, what with her ankle and all. But the District 1 male looms over her, and struggles to pull his third axe free.  
I finally manage to sit up, but I realize that I might be too late. An armed career, with two weapons in case one misses, over an injured tribute. Someone is going to die right now. And it won't be the person with the axes. I'm powerless. I won't be able to arrive in time to do anything. To save Caddy.

But doesn't mean he won't.  
The last time I saw the District 4 male was at the Bloodbath, while he fought with the boy from 3 for a bag. Now, he runs through the trees and lunges himself at the District 1 male. Grabs hold of one is his arms. Preventing him from grabbing that ax. Giving me the chance to stand up. And eye my knife.  
Perfect.

No matter what, in combat between Districts 1 and 4, the latter will always lose. But I'm on my feet now, and I still have my knife. And as soon as the District 1 male throws the boy from 4 off him and his axes into the air, I charge and stick my knife forward.

When I pull the blade back, I realize that it's covered in sticky red blood.

The Career crumples at my feet, and I see the gaping hole and the shaft of his stomach. I killed him? I killed this boy from 1? Who could've overpower all of us in-  
 _His axes are gone._

The sickly sound from behind me tells me everything. The District 1 male threw his axes like that because he figured he could be going down. And planned to take something with him.  
The axe doesn't look like it buried itself that deep into Caddy's chest. But from its position, I know better. The axe has broken through an important organ. Was it her intestines? Her lungs? Her heart?  
The District 4 male doesn't look any better. The axe has cut a deep red line through his throat. Neither of them deserved this. To be killed like that.

"Caddy," I whisper softly, taking Caddy's head into my lap, stroking her hair. The boy from 4 weakly shoots him arm out and grabs my hand. I let him clutch it, giving him something to hang onto, as he's released from this world.  
"Skyle?" Caddy's voice sounds hoarse now, and I know it won't be much longer. "Are you there...?"

"I'm here, Caddy. I promise, I won't go. Ever."  
"Skyle...can you...stay...?"  
"I'm staying. I won't leave you."

The cannon fires. For the dead tribute from District 1. Shortly afterwards, two more cannons fire. And I know that there's no longer a point in staying anymore.  
Caddy lies motionless in my lap. Her eyes, that were once a beautiful hazel have become a depressing grey. The signal of death.  
I carefully slip my hand out of the District 4 male's grasp. Look at Caddy one more time.

As I walk away, I see it. The mockingjay. Waiting for a song. Looking at me, then the dead bodies, then me, then the bodies. Then me.  
"Forget it," I mutter. "I'm not singing today. Neither are they. Because they're dead."  
The mockingjay gives me a look. Clearly, it won't take no for an answer.  
"Forget it!" I yell. "They're dead, alright!? I watched all of them die in front of my eyes! The Careers killed them! Just like they did with my friends! The Careers killed my friends!"

I push past the mockingjay and head straight for the first cave I see. I collapse as soon as I get inside, and drop my bag down. My shoulder still hurts, so i pour a bit of water onto the cut, which just makes it sting a little more.  
I throw my knife straight into the ground. Watch as the blood seeps off it onto the cave floor. _Dead,_ I think. They're all dead.

 _All my friends are dead._

It takes some time before I leave the cave and glance around. With three tributes gone, there's only three of us left now. Two Careers, one lowly tribute from 10.  
I'm no longer myself anymore. Days have gone by where I've watched everyone die. From other tributes to my own friends and allies, Lilac and Barle.  
Caddy's death has lit the energy stored within me has been filled to its maximum capacity. With hate. Pure, cold hatred. Which will seep through me and won't go away, until every Career is dead.

This is the price Dominic and his careers must pay. The price for every tribute they've killed. And as the night falls and the faces are shown in the sky, I think of how this must play with Dominic. Understanding that I have won over his ally, killed him with my own weapon.  
I can do the same to anyone, now. I can do the same to Dominic. Kill him. And then I'll go home a victor.  
But it's not just about me anymore. It's about them. Those who died at the hands of each and every Career.

"Let the 73rd annual Hunger Games begin, Dominic," I mutter, staring up at the night sky, as Caddy's face fades away for the last time. "Let them begin."

"For real."

* * *

 **The Fallen:**

 **6th place-District 1 male. Killed by Skyle.  
5th place-Caddy. Killed by District 1male.  
4th place-District 4 male. Killed by District 1 male.**

 **Remaining Tributes:**

 **Dominic, District 2.  
District 2 Female, District 2.  
Skyle, District 2.**

* * *

 **The 73rd Hunger Games are now 9 days in and down to the final three. Which one of them will take home the victory of it all? Will the winner be from 2, or 10? Let me hear your guess!  
Please review! It lets me know what you think of the story and if there are any more ways i can improve it.**


	13. Chapter 13-The End

10 days ago, the competing tributes for the 73rd annual Hunger Games landed in the arena, including me. They headed into a set of tubes taking them to the Cornucopia. From there, eight of them died before they even had a chance to make it any further. I should know. I heard the cannons, saw the faces in the sky.

Three days in, the Gamemakers got bored. So they sent an avalanche of rocks tumbling down the arena. At the very bottom was a Career, who was finishing off her target. Never got the chance to, because a rock took the Career out before any more harm was caused. But I sat with the target and cleaned her face of the blood. Her own blood.

The next day, I saw a boy from 9 get speared to death by a trident. Sat with him in his final moments. Told him the truth. Watched as he slipped peacefully from my grasp.  
Next of the kill list was a frightening boy from 6. Armed with a sword. The very sword that was stolen from him, stabbed him to death repeatedly. He was killed by his own weapon, which betrayed him in the form of another tribute.

The Gamemakers called for a Feast. A big Feast. The Feast that led to the demise of a sneaky and sly girl, an expert archer. It was there that I received the death threat. A broken, bloody promise. Whispering of my own death, calling for my own blood..  
And the day after that, a poor girl from 10 wandered into a death trap. I came to her rescue. But I didn't see him. A big bulky Career. I only arrived at him in time to stab him and end his reign of terror. But the girl from 10 wasn't as lucky as I was.

I held her as she died in my arms. I was consumed by the rage. The rage of it all.

My name is Skyle Iumenta. I am 16 years old. My home is District 10. it's where I plan to return. It's where I plan to stay. I have a father, an older brother and a younger sister. I plan to come home to them. They're the only family I have left.  
I plan to win. There are only three tributes left. I plan to kill them and go home. Kill them the way they killed my friends. Do to them what they did to me, which I will never forgive them for.

Brillia, that girl from 1 killed Lilac. A quiet, shy child who didn't deserve the death she was condemned to.  
The girl from 2 killed my best friend Barle. A fast learner from 9, who saw the arena better than I did. Who is the very reason I am still alive today.  
Dominic of District 2 threatened to kill me. I will take him down before he ever gets the chance.  
But that boy from 1 did the unthinkable. He killed my District partner, Caddy. The best reminder about the life I had before I came into the arena. Comforting, caring, brave. I killed him just the way he killed her. But I will not let Caddy's death go unnoticed.

"Here I come," I say, cleaning the last bit of dried blood off my knife. "Ladies and gentlemen, the 73rd Hunger Games end now."  
Then I run own the arena. Preparing to end it all. And to go home alive.

* * *

I am not the least bit surprised that Dominic and his district partner are at the cornucopia together. What does surprise me is all the blood.  
Dominic holds the sword tightly. He wipes the sticky hair out of her face. She's the girl from District 2. His own District partner.  
"Dominic..." she chokes.

Dominic just smiles. Was this his plan all along? To desert the Careers once the time got closer? I now finally see Dominic for who he is. Nothing but a killer.  
Ever since he was born, all he knows is to eat, drink and breathe killing. That's all they've taught him. He only came into these Games to kill. It doesn't matter who. As long as he is the one who spills their blood.

"You monster," I hiss.  
Dominic finally sees me. "What?"  
"You bloody...bastard...monster...YOU TRAITOR!" I yell. "You killed your own District partner!"  
This ruffles Dominic. He grabs his sword. "Ya don't know who you're messing with, 10. Why don't ya run before I pick your brains out!"  
"At least I have brains!" I shout back. My anger is in full swing now. "At least I'm not some mindless killing machine like you!"

Those eyes of his widen. I suddenly regret yelling that.  
"Why ya little...ya better take that back!"  
"Why? because you're too afraid to handle the truth!?"  
"Ya don't know who you're messing with, 10! I'm gonna kill ya, just like I swore I would!"

His face still has remains of the blood that seeped from his nose after I had kicked him that day. His sword seems much sharper than I remember. This really is the end. The end of it all.  
"Let's finish this then. 2 vs 10. Career vs a lowly cattle farmer-"  
"Don't call me that," I say.  
"Why? Because ya can't handle your own truth?"  
"Because I'm not just a cattle farmer!" I yell, grabbing a rock off the ground and flinging it at Dominic as hard as I can. "I killed your friend! That guy from 1! He killed my friend! I'm gonna make you pay for everything you've ever done to me! All of you!"

The rock hits Dominic in the face, causing his nose to start bleeding again. Furious, he picks his sword up and charges at me. I drop to the ground last minute and slide under his legs. But I'm not careful enough, because I get a sharp pain in my shoulder as I get up.  
I let out a loud groan. The same shoulder that the axe hurt yesterday. The pain attempts to numb my body. But I grit my teeth and prepare myself to attack Dominic, who is charging for me again.

"Give it up 10! We can make this quick if ya just accept the fact that you're gonna die!"  
"I'm..not..." I clutch my shoulder, hoping that it can stop the pain at least a little bit. "I'm not...giving up... ever! And I'm not gonna die!"  
Dominic just smirks. "Aah, ya outline District worms are so funny. When was the last time someone from your District won, 10? And what makes ya think it'll be different this time?"  
"How. Dare. You. Insult. Chase. In. Front. Of. Me!" I scream, running towards Dominic, shooting my knife in front of me. He manages to keep the blade from hitting his chest, but I've cut clean through Dominic's jacket and managed to slice his arm.

"Son of a...look at what ya did, 10. Ya happy now?"  
I shake my head. "No. Not unless I do it again."

Where should I aim? Maybe to the side? If Dominic turns again, I can ram it into his back, which might end him for good. It could work-  
Dominic throws his sword at me. I look up just in time to catch the blade. I twist myself and jump to the ground. But the sword catches my shoulder, causing me to fall flat on my face. Oh, they must be having a good laugh about this in District 2.

The knife tumbles along the rocks, far from my reach. Now we're both without weapons. But I still might have a chance.  
I pull myself up, ignoring the pain in my arm. I heard that they'll basically repair you're entire body in the Capitol if you win. Which I'll need to do if I ever want my shoulder to leave me alone.

Dominic is holding a large rock. He throws it at me, but I duck and grab my own rock. Throw it at him. Miss. Decide to try a different strategy. Grab the largest rock I can find. Take a deep breath. Run.  
But he catches me in his large hands before I even have the chance to do anything.

Dominic pins me to the ground and holds my rock in his hands.  
"This is the end of the line for ya now. The is where the 73rd Hunger Games will end."  
I squirm and kick, but I can't break free. Dominic raises the rock over his head.

"Goodbye, 10."

* * *

The pain is unbearable. It starts with my head and moves like fire through the rest of my body.  
I want to scream for somebody to help me. But I can't. my throat is on fire. My head feels even worse than the rest of my body. Because it's the part Dominic bashed in with the rock. I close my eyes as the pain runs through me, never going away, only growing stronger.  
My hands shoot out, then clench into tight fists. I want to grab hold of something. Something to take with me. Some sort of comfort. A token, a memory, a sound, a sight. Anything.

Right before the world turns black, I hear the mockingjay.

* * *

 _"Skyle,"_

I've heard that voice before. I just can't place where.

 _"Skyle,"_

I've heard him, too. But when did I hear him?

 _"Skyle,"_

I know her.

 _"Caddy?"_

I open my eyes. I can't see what's around me. But I've heard them. I know who these people are now. I know each and every one of them.  
Twenty-two people stand in front of me. They all smile. I see the girl from 7, Brillia, Spence, Arrowhead, and their District partners.  
But the ones I really notice are Lilac and Barle. "Where's Caddy?" I ask.

A gentle hand grazes my shoulder. Caddy. The girl I knew from day one, to now. My partner. my ally.  
My friend.

"What is this?"  
"It's where you'll be safe, Skyle. Forever."  
"Forever?"  
"Forever."

I wrap Caddy in a giant hug. As she leans close, she whispers,

"Nobody can hurt you anymore, Skyle."

* * *

 **The Placements:  
**

 **24th place-District 12 male. Killed by Dominic.  
23rd place-District 6 female. Killed by District 1 male.  
22nd place-District 5 male. Killed by District 7 female.  
21st place-District 12 female. Killed by Dominic.  
20th place-District 3 male. Killed by District 2 female.  
19th place-District 5 female. Killed by Brillia.  
18th place-District 8 male. Killed by District 2 female.  
17th place-District 11 female. Killed by Dominic. **  
**16th place-District 11 male. Killed by District 1 male.  
15th place-District 7 male. Killed in Avalanche.  
14th place-District 8 female. Killed in Avalanche.  
13th place-Brillia, District 1. Killed by falling rocks.  
12th place-Lilac, District 9. Killed by Brillia.**  
 **11th place-District 3 female. Killed from dehydration.  
10th place-Barle, District 9. Killed by District 2 female.**  
 **9th place-Spence, District 6. Killed by District 7 female.  
** **8th place-District 7 female. Killed by Arrowhead.  
7th place-"Arrowhead." Killed by District 1 male.**  
 **6th place-District 1 male. Killed by Skyle.  
5th place-Caddy. Killed by District 1male.  
4th place-District 4 male. Killed by District 1 male.  
3rd pace-District 3 Female. Killed by Dominic.  
2nd place-Skyle. Killed by Dominic.  
**

 **Congratulations to Dominic of District 2, victor of the 73rd annual Hunger Games!**

* * *

 **Aftermath:**

Dominic: Dominic loved his life as a victor. He never needed to mentor, as there was more than enough mentors. He was reaped for the 75th Hunger games, but replaced by a victor, Brutus. Dominic was killed by the Capitol shortly after Lyme, after being accused of working for the rebels.

Ben: Ben kept quiet as he watched his brother die, but inside him was a burning rage. Two years later, when District 10 staged their own uprising, Ben joined in and was soon killed after a Peacekeeper gunned him down. He was mourned greatly by his family and buried alongside his brother, Skyle.

Mr. Iumenta: Mr. Iumenta manged to survive the rebellion. he was sent into a depression after losing both of his sons. However, he pulled himself together and did everything he could to take care care of his last remaining child. There were times when he couldn't stop mourning, but weekly visits to the graves of his family helped him, knowing that they were in a much better place.

Sylvie: Just like her father, Sylvie was plagued with a large period of grieving after Ben died. As she spent her life with her father, she too constantly visited the graves of her bothers and mother. When Sylvie got older, she began dating and eventually married Caddy's younger brother. The two had three children together, twins named Skyle and Caddy, and a younger son.

* * *

 **Skyle will never be forgotten. Neither will the twenty-two other tributes that were killed alongside him.  
**

 **I hope you enjoyed my story! Please review to let me know what you did and didn't like so I can use the feedback to improve my stories!  
**


End file.
